Trading jobs
by Kammy101
Summary: Wanting to prove how hard their jobs are, Mordecai and Rigby switch roles with Margaret and Eileen as coffee servers while the girls work at The Park as groundskeepers. Will their bosses approve of them? How long will it be before one of them cracks?


**Hey there, sorry for not updating. Too busy and it's late at night; I've been promising myself that I would post this story for weeks but didn't remind myself about it. But now it's finally here, I hope this story was worth it. Enjoy! It's after 12:30 at night so I'm gonna go to sleep now.**

**I don't anything on Regular Show, J.G Quintel does.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on that spring day; it was a perfect day for activities, except for two park workers, Mordecai and Rigby who are just spending the day cutting the hedges. Well, Mordecai was the one who was cutting the hedges; Rigby, on the other hand was just being his lazy self as always.

"Rigby, get up; we gotta get this hedges cut!" the blue jay shouted, waking up his raccoon friend.

"Uhhh…I don't wanna!" was all Rigby could say in a whiny tone like a young child.

"Dude, Benson's gonna blow a fuse on us again, if he doesn't see us working," Mordecai warned, since he didn't want to lose the only job they have; even if the pay was below minimum wage.

"He's always like that, whether we do our work or not," Rigby said as he got up to get his hedge clippers and stand next to his friend. "He's always piling work on us. "Mordecai and Rigby, do this! Do that!" He began mimicking Benson's voice, "Blah, blah, blah, or you're fired, blah, blah, blah!"

"Well, he's gonna keep being hard on us if we're doing anything. You have to do your job, you know." Mordecai then heard a snip, thinking that Rigby's finally taking his word for it. But, then he heard snickering from behind.

"Hey, Mordecai is this yours?" Rigby held up something in his hand. It was a blue feather, which looked just like Mordecai's tail feathers.

"What the-", the anxious blue jay then put his hand above where the tip of his feathers USED to be. He then glared at the raccoon laughing on the grass, holding his feather.

"Well, you should be careful, Mordecai! You never know if someone's on your TAIL! " Rigby joked with his not so clever pun as he laughed hysterically. He knew how to get on Mordecai's tail and push his buttons.

Mordecai fetched his pair of clippers and chased after Rigby. The raccoon screamed in terror as his friend tried to clip him at any possible angle. Rigby felt a piece of his hair chopped off and saw Mordecai holding a piece of brown fur.

"I guess for you, that was a "close shave", Mordecai joked with his own pun.

"Oh, that's it! You're dead!" Rigby screamed as he headed back toward Mordecai chasing him with his clippers and drowned the noise of a motor running with his laughter.

Mordecai's eyes were shut tight from laughing so hard until he saw what, or should I say WHO was in front of him: Benson sitting in the golf cart with a stoic face. "Uh…."

"Did your parents ever warn you NOT to run with scissors?" Benson asked in a "know it all" tone.

"Yeah, I never listened to them and look how I turned out," Rigby stated, only to get a punch in the arm from Mordecai.

"You know what, I don't care. Look, I came to find you, just to let you know that some kids placed some garbage in the water fountain…again; so, I need you guys to clean it later when you're finished with those hedges."

"Wait, I thought that was Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost's job," Mordecai said, recalling the assignments from this morning.

"It was, until Pops, who was on snack bar duty, got sick from eating those powdered sugared donuts, since he gets to eat them for free when business is slow," Benson informed them. "So, the jobs are a little out of place today."

"What about Skips? Can't he do it?" Rigby asked.

"He's gone with Pops to the doctor."

The two groaned in frustration as a response; suddenly, Benson's glass dome head, along with the gumball inside, faded into a bright red," I don't want to hear it! Now get your butts in gear with those hedges, before I get on BOTH of your tails! 'Cause if I don't see them cut or see that fountain clean by the end of the day, YOU'RE FIRED!"

The agitated gumball machine drove out of sight with the cart, leaving the two workers upset, especially, Rigby. "Wanna go get a coffee?"

"Heck to the Yes!" Mordecai replied.

* * *

They both walk out of the park entrance and went down the street to their favorite hangout spot to drain their frustrations: The Coffee Shop. It didn't look anything special, it just had sign shaped as a cup, yet they still served pretty good coffee. Mordecai and Rigby went through the door that jingled the top corner bell.

They sat down to their favorite table, awaiting one of the waitresses to come take their order. Margaret was her name; she's a red robin who has been working at the coffee shop, since she started college. Mordecai would prefer to take extended breaks during his shifts to not just get a serving of coffee, but to also get a serving of Margaret.

"Hey, guys! May I take your order?" a voice rang out, that sounded nowhere familiar to who they were hoping to take their order. It was one of the other workers, Eileen, who is Margaret's best friend and a recent addition to the shop, thanks to Margaret talking her boss into giving her the position.

"Oh, hey Eileen," Mordecai greeted the young mole. "Where's Margaret?"

"In the back still, she's been working non-stop, since one of the workers dropped out sick today," Eileen informed them, leaving Mordecai feeling a little disappointed for coming at a bad time. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Sure, just get me the usual."

Then Eileen's eyes shifted towards Rigby and developed a dreamy look. "What about you, Rigby? Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have what he's having AND a jelly donut," Rigby replied. Eileen wrote all of her orders down, while she drew a little picture of her and Rigby, along with some hearts that say 'E+R' or 'Rigby loves Eileen'.

"Ok, I'll get your orders shortly," she said as she left toward the coffee maker to make sure that she didn't blush in front of them. The boys just spent their waiting time just chatting or watching TV. Mordecai was starting to grow a bit antsy for Margaret's unusual absence, yet the red robin eventually appeared with two serving platters with around two to three orders of food each, along with some beverages on the side.

"Margaret! Those customers are growing impatient!" a voice rang out from his boss. Mordecai just hated how her boss would shout out to her to do things like a slave, especially on busy days like today. It reminded him of how Benson would make demands towards him and Rigby; the only difference is that they never complete their jobs at all.

"Right away, sir," Margaret replied as she brought down the meals belonging to the huge family of 5. She rushed in, making it look like she was jogging in and out of the kitchen than just walking fast.

"Dude, she's been popping in and out of there!" Mordecai commented.

"I know, right? In fact, it's making my head spin just watching," Rigby called out, while watching the red robin rushing to tables. Eileen, on the other hand, just finished making their coffee and just gotten Rigby's jelly donut.

"Here's your coffee, guys. And I got the strawberry filled kind, just like the one you usually order," the mole said as she gave out Rigby's donut while looking down, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, Eileen do you know when she's gonna stop?" the raccoon said with concern. Margaret then finished serving the tables she was assigned; she was about to sit down, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Margaret."

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Margaret angrily snapped; by how she looked, Mordecai and Rigby nearly jumped out of their seat by her remark. Mordecai then realized she was stressed, tired, and out of breath and that maybe this wasn't a great time to say 'hi' at the moment. But she realized who she was yelling at and felt guilty for disrespecting her customers, especially they were her best ones; she is usually kind and never rude to anyone even if there were times her smile was just plastered on her face, "Oh, guys, it's you. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Oh…uh…it's fine. Are you ok?" Mordecai then began to sweat as he was stuttering either because of his secret crush on her or her explosive response.

Margaret got out her notepad to get their orders, as usual, "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Another jelly donut would be nice," Rigby said, but then Mordecai punched him on the shoulder, for he wasn't going to pay another $7.00 for a jelly donut. "Aw! Hey!"

"Oh, no we're good; Eileen got our orders already," Mordecai replied, replacing Rigby's order.

"Oh, good; I just need to sit down for second, since it's finally time for my break," Margaret got a stool from the other table and sat across from the guys who glance at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry about that. It's just been nuts! Having to make the coffee, cook the food, and gather the orders, while juggling with school!" she ended her sentence with a frustrated grunt.

"I'm really sorry about your day," Mordecai was all he could say.

"Yeah, don't worry; we both know how that feels to have work piled up," Rigby added in, while Margaret, Mordecai and Eileen had questionable looks. "What?"

"Isn't that because you guys slack off from your jobs?" Eileen asked playfully, knowing how lazy Mordecai and Rigby can be.

"What? No, we're on our break. Taking a break and slacking off are totally different things!" Mordecai argued.

"Right…" Margaret said sarcastically; she knows that they would spend an hour or more during the girls' shifts and the guys would eventually return to the park. "A break from what?"

"Well, for one thing: Starts with a B, ends with an 'Us'.

"Bus?" Eileen asked, confused with Rigby's use of letters since he's really not the most academically skilled.

"NO! Our boss! I mean it's always "Get back to work or we're fired!" and guess what: He never does! Benson is just all talk; you know what I'm saying?" Rigby said as he received another punched to the arm by Mordecai as Margaret giggled at his response since it was kind of true because they've met very few times when they were on a date.

"Like we don't know why you guys come here! We don't see how being a groundskeeper can be that hard!" Margaret scoffed.

"Oh yeah, well I don't see how taking orders can be hard," Mordecai added.

Rigby then added, "Yeah, you guys are liven the easy life."

"Oh, so you think our jobs are actually harder than ours?" Margaret asked, sensing there's a challenge to be unfolding.

"Yes, I do," Mordecai replied, smoothly, possibly trying to flirt with her. Rigby then butted in making the situation worse.

"Okay, then how about we have a bet? I bet that Mordecai and I can do an easier job at your shift."

"Rigby!" Mordecai protested.

"Ok, then, how about we work each other's jobs for a week or until one of you cracks."

"Like we're gonna crack, you're gonna crack at being a groundskeeper," Rigby scoffed. "If we win, we get free coffee and pastries for a week." Margaret then formed an evil smile, along with Eileen.

The mole then asked with a smudge smile on her face, quirking her eyebrow, "Well, what about if we win?"

"What'd you had in mind?" Mordecai asked

Eileen and Margaret whispered to one another to choose what they would get out of this bet. It had to be something cool, something funny, something that would be done once in the boys' lifetime.

"If Eileen and I win you have to…let us cut up some of your hair and shave Rigby's tail."

Rigby gasped in shock, holding onto his tail rubbing it as though it was a frightened pet. As for Mordecai rubbed his hair since he loved his hairdo even though his hair was just feathers.

* * *

"Wait, can you actually do that? I mean switch jobs," Mordecai asked in surprise realizing what he got himself into. He never thought that you can actually switch jobs with somebody else, especially if that somebody was your lover.

"Yeah, why don't you ask our boss?" Margaret said.

Margaret, Eileen led the boys behind the counter, through the kitchen and up to a door that leads up to their manager's office. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked politely as the bald man looked up from his papers to the two women.

"Hey! You two know the rules: No customers behind the counter!"

"Uh…", the boys responded with intimidation. He reminded them of Benson almost with his reliance on rules and his loud, booming voice that startled them earlier.

"Oh, I know those two maroons, they come here every day stalling you two from your shifts," their boss said, taking a look at them.

"Oh no, they're just filling our positions," Eileen said.

"Really. What're your names?," he was looking up at the two customers who stammered, until the blue jay replied.

"Mordecai and Rigby".

"Weirdest names I've ever heard. Why should I rely on these two?"

"Because, we've coming here for who knows how long, every single day," Rigby stated, "and we know almost ALL the coffee flavors and pastries you got."

"What about you, pencil neck?" the boss said, turning his head towards the lanky bird.

"Yeah, what he said and pretty much know the functions of the place forwards and backwards."

"How long are you two planning to stay here?"

"Just a week," Margaret stated. The balding man stood up and looked at them like a Sargent inspecting his maggot soldiers.

"Let's see how much you know. Name the ingredients we add to our espresso."

"Four sugars, double the cream and espresso mix".

"Alright, name the 3 popular flavors of jelly donuts."

Rigby then rang in since he would occasionally order a donut if Mordecai had enough cash on him. "Boysenberry, Raspberry and number one favorite is Strawberry."

"Correct", the boss stated; as he continued asking question about coffee flavors and ingredients, popular dishes and pastries, Mordecai and Rigby were acing every question leaving the boss quite impressed.

The man then got out two applications and a pen to Mordecai and Rigby. "Sign here on this trainee application. Welcome aboard!"

"Aw yeah!"

After a high-five, Mordecai signed his name on the form and passed the pen to Rigby to fill out his form.

"You boys start your first week first thing 6:00 in the morning, sharp!"

"Aw what?" Rigby complained, having Mordecai punch him in the arm, "How do you two manage to get up so early?"

"It's just an everyday thing," Eileen said as they exited out of the office. "Can you handle waking up at that hour?"

"Of course we can."


End file.
